The present invention relates generally to electrical switches, and more particularly, to self illuminated electrical switches having internal lighting circuits.
Selectively operable electrical switches have long been utilized for actuating electrical devices. In the past, these switches have sometimes been provided with internal lighting circuits which illuminate the switch or portions thereof to achieve certain purposes. For example, such lighting circuits have been used to provide general illumination of a switch to facilitate use in an otherwise dark environment. Lighting circuits have also been employed to provide a visual indication that the switch illuminated by the circuit is currently being supplied with power. In addition, lighting circuits have also been constructed to indicate the operating state or operating position of the switch itself. For example, switches have been designed to include a lamp which only illuminates when the switch is in the “on” state (i.e., flowing current to a connected device) to enable a user to readily determine whether that switch has been thrown.
Self-illuminated or lighted switches typically suffer from certain disadvantages. For example, lighting circuits have commonly employed a light source in the interior of the toggle that is connected to electrical power through specially designed metal contacts that rotate or slide, thereby maintaining electrical contact while enabling movement of the toggle. These switch designs require multiple components, complex assembly and greater expense than switches that are not illuminated.
Accordingly, a need exists for a self-illuminated electrical wall switch that reduces the number of components, simplifies the assembly process, and thereby reduces the cost of manufacturing illuminated switches.